Enslaved
by Revlis Charm
Summary: Based off episode Stiix and Stones. When Ronin wants more than just the tea farm shares, Kai desperately sells something that he will deeply regret. Or, more importantly, someONE. Zane. When Zane is sold to Ronin, certain things happen. And certain people find out. I suck at summaries. Please read its WAY better than the summary. PLEASE! ;) *wink* Rated T for swearing.
1. Ch1

**Ov3R AT D3M WATTR POL3Z**

Ronin: Looks like you could use a lift.

*Kai reaches out but ladder drifts away from hand*

Ronin: Unh unh unh. Nothing in life is free.

Kai: You slimy money grubbing thief!

Kai: I don't have any money! I don't even have pockets!

Ronin: Everyone's got something.

Ronin: 'Cause of you, my shops destroyed.

Kai: We didn't destroy it, _you_ did!

Ronin: Okay, your loss.

*R.E.K.S. slowly drifts away*

*Kai struggles against Strangleweed*

Kai: [Grunting]

Kai: Wait!

Kai: There is something!

[Breaks Squeal]

[Beeping]

Ronin: [Chuckles] Like I said, everyones got something.

 **R3vLIS IS NOW TAKING Ov3R!**

Kai: 45. My tea farm share.

Ronin: Nope.

Kai: What! That's all I got!

*Ronin examines nails while Kai fights against weeds*

Kai: Fine! Um...*does math in his head*

Kai: 180!

*Ronin drifts closer but makes it so ladder is JUST out of reach*

Kai: Come on! That's all I have! I don't have anything more!

Ronin: That can't be all...

Kai: *growls*

Kai: Well, what else do you want! That's all I've got!

Ronin: Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Ronin: There's something moorrree...

Kai: That's all I have. I even threw in the others share.

Ronin: *makes ladder drift little closer but still out of grasp*

Kai: What do you want, Ronin. I don't have anything else to give you!

Ronin: There is something...

Ronin: That's really valuable...

*Ronin grins*

 **LAT3R[3xact t3xt from show shown]**

Jay: [Groans]

Jay: So after all this, Morro gets Airjizu, and we're left with zip?

Jay: I hate being leader, but I hate loosing even more.

Zane: [Speaks gibberish]

Cole: We didn't loose everything.

Cole: At least Kai's okay.

Cole: Tomorrow, I'll take command, and we'll figure something out.

 ***OV3r with Kai and Ronin***

Kai: Thanks for the, pick-me-up.

Ronin: Remember what I said about second chances, and I'm gonna hold you to that deal.

Ronin: So long, and I hope you get your friend back.

*Kai walks over to the others*

Cole: Second chances? What'd he mean by that?

Kai: We may have lost out on the scroll, but he thinks there may be another way.

We're still gonna fly?

Really? Another way?

Cole: Woah woah woah wait a sec! Ronin only makes deals in his favor. And you're a horrible negotiator.

Jay: Kai, what did you give him!

*Ninja surround Kai*

Kai: I, sorta gave him...my shares of the tea farm.

Kai: And along with all of yours.

Ninja: You what!?

Wu's gonna flip!

[Speaks gibberish]

 **R3Vlis is now taking oV3r! Again!**

Jay: Whoa whoa wait!

Jay: That's only 180.

Cole: Yea, knowing Ronin, he would have asked for more.

Kai: *Bites lip* I, um...

Jay: Kaaaai!

Kai: *mumbles something*

Jay: KAI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HIM!

Voice: I'll tell you two what.

Cole, Jay, and Kai: Shit!

*Ronin steps out of shadows and grasps Cole and Jay's arms, then pulls them back*

*Kai and Zane sit in awkward silence*

Kai: *Whispers* I'm sorry...

*Zane looks at Kai confused*

 **WIT RONIN, JAY, AND COL3**

Jay: Okay, what did he sell you!?

Cole: And why'd you come back?

*Ronin smiles*

Ronin: Oh, he was _really_ desperate.

Ronin: I just turned around to see the show and collect what he sold me.

Cole and Jay: What show? What did he sell you?

*Ronin grins evilly*

Ronin: The show you two'd put on when you found out he sold me your metallic friend.

 **BACK AT CAMP(It f33ls right to say that for som3 r3ason):P**

*Jay and Cole run at Kai looking SUPER pissed*

Jay and Cole: KAI!

Kai: Shit.

*Jay tackles Kai and starts shaking him*

Jay: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!

*Ronin emerges looking satisfied*

*Cole forcefully pries Jay off of Kai*

Cole: Heyheyhey, Jay.

Cole: First, we need to find out if Ronin was telling the truth.

*Jay and Cole both glare at Kai*

Zane: *Says something in questioning tone*

Jay: WELL!?

Jay leans in close to Kai and whispers harshly: Did you sell him Zane?!

*Kai is silent, then slowly nods head*

*silence*

*Cole picks Kai up by neck and slams him against one of the buildings*

*Kai cries out*

Cole: Kai! Why would you do that!

Jay: I'm with Cole, how could you-

Kai: I'm sorry!

Kai: I-I was under pressure, there was Strangleweed, and I was on a pole far out in the wat-

Cole: And that was no excuse to sell him!

*Jay finally losses it and tackles Kai to ground, then starts beating him up*

Jay: KAI HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU STUPID, SELFISH, ARROGANT, HOTHEADED SHIT HEAD! YOU'RE A DISGRACE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A NINJA YOU HAVE NO HONOR! NINJAS STAND FOR PEACE, FREEDOM, AND HONOR BUT YOU HAVE NONE OF THOSE TRAITS YOU TWO FACED CHEATING DIRTY FUCKING PRICK! YOU'RE NO NINJA YOU SHAMEFUL HOT TEMPERED LITTLE FUCK-

*Cole and Zane pry a screaming Jay off a bloody, beaten up Kai.*

(Nigga damn)

*Jay struggles against their hold*

*Kai sits up on his hands and knees and starts to cough up blood*

Jay: *spits at Kai* You sick, asshole son of a bitch!

*Jay still screaming at Kai, red in the face*

Zane: *Says something in pleading voice, as if he was begging*

Cole: Jay, stop it! Kai's had enough! He probably feels guilty enough as it is!

Jay: No!

Jay: You're a filthy, dirty rotten TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU!

*Jay starts crying while screaming*

Jay: YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER! I HATE YOU KAI SMITH! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU SELL RONIN ZANE!

*His last words echo*

*everyone stares in shock, mostly Zane*

*Zane releases his hold on Jay and runs off*

Cole: *also releases Jay* Zane, wait!

*Ronin runs after Zane and so does everyone else*

*takes Kai few more seconds, due to the fact he was just beaten bloody*

*Zane weaves through Stiix, it's like a maze*

Zane finally comes to a stop in a dark alley way. He sits down on a door step and places his head in his metal hands.

 _Why Kai? Why would you sell me to Ronin? Why?_

Zane suddenly feels someone's presence beside him. Someone sits down next to Zane, who doesn't look up.

"Zane."

It's Cole.

"Zane, it's ok."

Zane feels a hand on his back. Zane finally looks up at Cole, his face sad. Faintfootsteps are heard in the distance suddenly. The footsteps come closer, revealing Jay and Kai. Jay is holding a toolbox, and Kai has his head down, his face covered in smears of blood. Kai looks up, revealing his bruised and bloody face, covered in red. Their gaze meets, and Zane can see guilt in his golden amber eyes. Kai quickly averts his gaze away in shame. The blue and red ninja sit down next to the two.

"Zane, I-I'm really sorry. I'll-I'll try to fix your voice for you. I hope...I..."

Jay gulps and starts to work.

 **F3W MINUT3S LAT3R**

"T-t-testing. T-testing, hello."

Zane starts to speak again. The others smile and give soft whoops.

Cole looks at Zane.

"Zane, we're not letting Ronin have you. You're our brother. He'll have to get through us if he wants you."

Zane smiles at Cole.

Jay put a hand on Zane's shoulder and smiled.

"Yea, there's no way we're giving you up to him. _Ever_."

Zane smiled at him.

*slow, dramatic clapping*

Everyone looked up, where Ronin was standing inside of R.E.K.S.'s doorway.

He grinned at all of them.

"How touching. Well, I have no guilt when I say this: I've come to collect my payment."

The Ninja all glared at Ronin, standing up and moving protectively in front of Zane.

"You can't have him Ronin."

Cole growled at Ronin, but his words seemed to have no effect on the thief.

"There's no way you can have him. Kai couldn't have just _sold_ him to you, he would have had to-"

"-sign a contract?"

Ronin pulled out a slip of paper. Their mouths parted in surprise. They had to peer closely to read its writing.

 _This contract herby gives Subject,_ Zane Julien _, to_ Ronin _. This contract is binding and cannot be broken. It gives Ronin temporally ownership of Subject for 6 weeks, until further contract is signed._

 _I, Kai, herby give Ronin temporal ownership of Subject Zane Julien for 6 weeks until further contract is signed._

 _Signature,_ Kai Ebony Smith

We all look up. Jay turns to Kai and shakes him forcefully.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Kai winced and Jay let him go. Zane had a stunned expression on his face.

"The contract says, 'Until further contract is signed', so-"

Ronin whips out two contracts on cue, cutting Cole off. We're speechless.

Ronin waves the slips of paper in front of us.

"The first one says for 6 weeks, so as of now I own him. So that means he has to sign, therefore making it permanent."

Silence. Then-

"You slimy lying dirty mind-tricking THIEF!"

Jay shouts at him. Cole and Kai grab Jay's arms and restrain him from lunging at Ronin and tearing him to shreds.

Ronin jumps down grinning and we all look at our feet. Slowly, Zane moves forward, not looking at any of us. Kai try's to touch his arm but Zane shifts his arm away from his touch.

Ronin pulls out two pens and clicks them, then tosses one of the two to Zane. Ronin laid the two contracts on a stray board. We all crowd around as they kneel down and start to sign.

Ronin's contract:

 _This is a binding indenture between The Owner(here in known as Owner) and slave. by signing this the parties agree that the Owner acquires full Ownership of the slave in every aspect. Said Ownership is permanent, and can only be terminated by the Owner._

 _This agreement is legal and binding. This agreement has been entered into voluntarily, but cannot be broken except under the conditions stated herein, after which certain precautions shall be taken to protect those involved._

 _The terms and conditions stated here in shall remain in effect until the Owner decides otherwise, for the slave has no veto power. This contract can only be terminated by the Owner and can only be terminated by the following means:_

 _A.) sells the slave._

 _B.) trades the slave away._

 _C.) the slaves death._

 _These are the only conditions for release of this contract._

 _There is nothing asked the slave wont do to the fullest of it's ability._

 _slaves creed to Owner._

 _Honesty,Loyalty,Trust,Love,Commitment._

 _are it's creed breaking any of these will result in immediate punishment._

 _From The Owner to slave._

 _The conditions under which I accept you as My slave and tolerate you at my side are as follows:_

 _you shall renounce your identity completely._

 _you shall submit totally to My will._

 _In My hands, you are a blind instrument that carries out all my orders without discussion. If you should ever forget that you are My slave and do not obey Me implicitly in all matters, I shall have the right to punish and correct you as I please, without your daring to complain._

 _Anything pleasant and enjoyable that I shall grant you will be a favor on My part which you must acknowledge with gratitude. I shall always behave faultlessly towards you, but shall have no obligation to do so._

 _you shall not be My friend; you shall be no more than My slave groveling in the dust._

 _your body and your soul shall belong to Me, and, even if this causes you great suffering, you shall submit your feelings and sentiments to My authority._

 _I shall be allowed to exercise the greatest cruelty, and, if I should mutilate you, you shall bear it without complaint. You shall work for Me like a slave and, although I may wallow in luxury whilst leaving you in privation and treading you underfoot, you shall kiss the foot that tramples you without a murmur. I shall have the right to dismiss you at any time, but you shall not be allowed to leave Me against my will, and if you should escape, you hereby recognize that I have the power and the right to torture you to death by the most horrible methods imaginable._

 _you have nothing save Me; for to you I am everything: your life, your future, your happiness, your unhappiness, your torment, and your joy._

 _you shall carry out everything I demand of you, whether it is good or evil to obey my will._

 _your honor belongs to Me, as does your blood, your mind, and your ability to work._

 _Should you ever find my domination unendurable, and, should your chains ever become too heavy, you will be obliged to kill yourself, for I will never set you free._

 _There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the slave may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Owner without risking punishment. The slave also agrees that, once entered into the Slavery Contract, his body belongs to his Owner , to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. The slave agrees to please the Owner to the best of his ability, in that he now exists solely for the pleasure of said Owner._

 _The Owner accepts the responsibility of the slave's body and worldly possessions, to do with as Owner sees fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The Owner agrees to care for the slave, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the slave, as long as they own the slave. The Owner also accepts the commitment to treat the slave properly, to train the slave, punish the slave, love the slave, and use the slave as Owner sees fit. The slave agrees to accept any punishment the Owner decides to inflict, whether earned or not._

 _I have read and fully understand this contract in it's entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my Owner, and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a slave, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Owner to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated in this contract._

Zane Julien _slave_ July 1st, 2015 _date_

 _I have read and fully understand this contract in it's entirety. I agree to accept this slave as My property, body and possessions, and to care for him to the best of My ability. I shall provide for their security and well-being and command him, train him, and punish him as a slave. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, I further understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract at any time._

Ronin _Owner_ July 1st, 2015 _date_

Zane's Contract:

 _i, the undersigned, bind myself totally and completely, without limit, to_

 _servitude to the holder of this contract, hereinafter known as my Master. i_

 _understand that the Sixteenth Amendment prohibits slavery and involuntary_

 _servitude. Nevertheless, for my own purposes, i desire to become and to be a_

 _slave. i am signing this contract in an attempt to effect that status. i_

 _specifically request the courts, the law and government not to interfere. i_

 _consider any attempt by an outside authority to in any way limit my Master's_

 _rights and prerogatives under this contract to be an unwarranted interference_

 _with my constitutional right to privacy. i am legally an adult who knows what_

 _he is doing. i specifically want this. In the strongest language i request the_

 _government to NOT EVER protect me from the consequences of this decision. i_

 _give up any and all rights of any kind and description in this document. i_

 _specifically waive any and all protection in law or equity, any constitutional_

 _rights or protections, and any other rule or regulation that would in any way_

 _prevent my Master from having total control over every aspect of my life. i_

 _desire to be placed in a position where i CANNOT EVER change my mind._

 _Recognizing that a government may not allow a totally irrevocable contract, no_

 _matter how much i want one, i agree to the following clause, which, while not_

 _making this contract completely unbreakable, makes it extremely difficult to_

 _break. i specifically request and authorize my Master to use force to compel my_

 _obedience and to always ignore anything i may say or do that might in any way_

 _be considered a refusal or retraction on my part. my Master may apply severe_

 _punishment and/or force either for a lapse in my behaviour, for a completely_

 _arbitrary reason, or for His enjoyment, amusement, and gratification. This_

 _statement not withstanding, i specifically desire none, or at least the minimum_

 _amount of government interference in this contract. If any part of this_

 _contract is held to be invalid, the remainder stands as written and the invalid_

 _part is changed as slightly as possible to give my Master as much latitude and_

 _as many rights and privileges as possible. In a similar fashion, in any_

 _disagreement of interpretation, my Master's desires shall always prevail, no_

 _matter what, simple._

 _Power of Attorney_

 _i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my_

 _physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as_

 _an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me_

 _and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive_

 _relationship. i affirm that once and if we ever live together, that ALL my_

 _possessions (including all my clothing and all my I.D., etc) will be turned_

 _over to my Master and that i will own NOTHING, and will also agree to give my_

 _Master complete total control of all my finances. i affirm that i will be owned_

 _by my Master financially and that all my savings earned prior to the union plus_

 _my own bankbook be under His total control, all my paychecks will have to be_

 _automatically transferred to His account, i will not ever be allowed to have my_

 _own checkbook, ATM card, credit card, etc, only my Master will be responsible_

 _for paying all household bills, including the cost of food, and any other_

 _additional costs that i must contribute will be deducted from my paychecks with_

 _the remaining put into my own savings account, i will only be given a nominal_

 _allowance each month ($250, say) for my own IRA Account (Pension) from my own_

 _money, and no spending money or allowance is ever allowed for me whatsoever, no_

 _matter what, unless only to use for work, but only if my Master says so. By my_

 _signature below, i grant my Master unlimited Power of Attorney. i desire that_

 _my Master be free to exercise this Power of Attorney without any conditions,_

 _bonds, oversight, restraint, or interference of any kind. Also, according to_

 _the state i will be living in, i will sign a Power of Attorney in the form_

 _prescribed by law, and have it registered with the County Clerks Office_

 _registry of documents. This signed Power of Attorney lasts indefinitely from_

 _the date of my signing this contract below._

 _Model's Release (for Blackmail purposes)_

 _i will submit to photos and videos of myself naked or any situation that my_

 _Master requires and i affirm that He may resort to any means necessary to_

 _always ensure that i am not ever able to escape this lifetime predicament,_

 _including BLACKMAIL of notification of my current situation to my parents,_

 _family, relatives, employer, etc, and using the photos and videos (above), copy_

 _of this actual signed contract, etc. as genuine proof (with or without the use_

 _of a color printer). By my signature below, i hereby execute an unconditional,_

 _unlimited, irrevocable, assignable Model Release in favor of my Master covering_

 _all pictures, films, video, audio, public performance, and recordings of me of_

 _any kind, whether true to life or manipulated in any fashion, and all_

 _associated material, including promotional, either factual or fictional, used_

 _for any purposes whatsoever, including commercial & BLACKMAIL. i hereby give my_

 _Master the right and permission to copyright, publish and/or distribute any and_

 _all photographs and videos for which i have signed a waiver. i hereby release,_

 _discharge and agree to save harmless my Master or any of His representatives,_

 _from and against any liability as a result of the publication and/or_

 _distribution of said photographs and/or videos. i hereby warrant that i am of_

 _legal age and competent to contract in my own name insofar as the above is_

 _concerned. i waive all rights to inspect the products before or after use and_

 _waive my claims for embarrassment, mental distress & ridicule specifically and_

 _all other claims of any sort generally. If i ever try to make any serious_

 _attempt to escape from my Master's ownership, i will immediately expect that_

 _the front door lock will be changed (by my Master) before the time i return_

 _home from work, that He automatically mailed all of the above to all of the_

 _people who know me and is keeping all of my money and i also understand I will_

 _be responsible for paying Palimony/damages of at least 90 percent (90%) of my_

 _net income for the remainder of my life as another part of that penalty for_

 _trying to escape. i also affirm to expect that my Master will indeed let me in_

 _to 'trick' me to get me naked (by saying that He'll give me another chance,_

 _etc) but then kick me right back out (naked), and call the cops on me for_

 _trespassing on His property, as well as a restraining order against me, leaving_

 _me naked with no clothes, no money, and not even an identity, since i won't_

 _even have a wallet with ID, resulting me homeless and in debt to those Palimony_

 _charges. Even if i ever reported it to the Police, this contract will clearly_

 _indicate that i clearly signed and agreed to these specific severe penalties. i_

 _must also abide to any other additional rules that my Master adds to this_

 _contract or else I must suffer the consequences described above, as extremely_

 _realistic severe penalties._

 _Mandatory Rules_

 _i affirm that once i do sign this contract that i lose any and all human and robotic rights_

 _as a citizen in society and that all People are superior to me in every_

 _possible way and that i'm always to be acknowledged as a subhuman by Them, such_

 _as by my appearance and facial expressions whenever either clothed indoors or in_

 _humiliating clothing whenever outdoors in public, etc - only when i work at my_

 _job will i ever be allowed to 'act' normal, any other time i must never have_

 _that privilege. In otherwords, all times other than when i work at my job, i_

 _must always be recognized as a 'helplessly-exposed abused subhuman' and suffer_

 _the humiliation and abuse of how They respond whenever i'm noticed that way by_

 _Them, such as in public, while either running outside errands (half-clothed in_

 _running short-shorts) or even whenever i have to travel either by subway &/or_

 _on foot from my job back to Your home (again, half-clothed in running short-_

 _shorts - but with nap sack with work clothes inside it, any other time i will_

 _never ever be allowed a nap sack. i affirm that if my Master ever gives me a_

 _list of all domestic duties that i am to complete, including running outside_

 _errands, that i must always willingly comply without the slightest hesitation,_

 _and i affirm that my dress code will only consist that i must always either be_

 _completely clothed and totally helpless indoors at all times or half-clothed and_

 _totally helpless (without a change of clothes) whenever outdoors in public the_

 _whole time, and that outdoors in public, i must always only wear either my_

 _nylon running short-shorts (without any underwear underneath) or my tan_

 _(nude/flesh-colored) nylon biker-shorts (without anyway underwear underneath +_

 _with wedgie), no matter how cold the weather is outside, with just a half-shirt_

 _and sneakers, with or without a very short (above-the-waist) jacket &/or nude_

 _(sheer-to-waist) pantyhose underneath (the running-shorts), depending on the_

 _weather, but just on very cold days - only, and whenever i do wear the running_

 _short-shorts i must always keep my legs spread wide-open whenever i sit on the_

 _subway, train, fast-food restaurant, etc. i affirm that whenever I'm outdoors_

 _in public, i should not ever be allowed to not wear pants and just because i'm_

 _outdoors in public, that should not ever mean that i'm excused enough to have_

 _that freedom or that privilege to not be half-clothed and i should always be_

 _grateful that my Master 'let' me be half-clothed in public, as opposed to remain_

 _completely clothed, as I should be. The only time that i can ever not wear pants is_

 _only for work and/or occasional family get-togethers. Either way, whatever i do_

 _wear, but only in those particular specific situations described above, will_

 _always be my Master's property and i will always have to get permission_

 _to 'borrow' it to wear from Him prior._

 _Domestic Chores: cooking/serving (breakfast/lunch/dinner), cleaning (washing_

 _dishes, sweeping/mopping the floors, oven/stove, refrigerator, bathroom,_

 _dusting/polishing furniture, vacuuming, windows), laundry_

 _(washing/folding/ironing), taking out the trash, yard work, washing your car,_

 _mowing the lawn, etc. [dress code: whatever my Master wants] Outside Errands:_

 _food shopping, laundromat, dry-cleaning (pick up/drop-off), post-office,_

 _walking the dog (if applicable), carrying all Your bags when You shop at malls,_

 _etc. [dress code: whatever my Master wants - in my running short-shorts/no underwear_

 _allowed]. Sexual Duties: serving/servicing, oral, anal, toilet duties, etc._

 _[dress code: whatever my Master wants] Corporal Punishment/Discipline: for bad_

 _work, etc - severe spankings, strappings (with belt), whippings, etc. [dress_

 _code: Whatever Owner desires] Accompany You to the public beach: carrying_

 _everything (from the parking spot & across the boardwalk), setting the sheet,_

 _applying suntan lotion on You, going back & forth to the refreshment stand for_

 _You, shaking out the sand, etc. [dress code: me always in a G-String (not_

 _thong) with no change-of-clothes] - - all of the above, only if applicable._

 _Only if applicable, whenever my Master ever uses the car with me, from His_

 _garage, i must always stay in ordered wear until He gets in first and wait patiently for_

 _Him to unlock the passenger door from the inside, then go in and stay in ordered wear as_

 _He drives, then once we get to the destination (shopping mall parking lot,_

 _etc), i must always get out first and wait for Him to get out and slam_

 _lock His door shut and wait patiently for Him to open His trunk and hand me my_

 _shorts, half-shirt, and sneakers (or just my g-strings, without the shorts, at_

 _public beach parking lots, etc) and when going back to His car, i must always_

 _remove them, change into ordered wear, watch Him toss them in the trunk as He slams it shut,_

 _wait for Him to get in & unlock the passenger door from the inside to let me_

 _in, and sit in silence on the way back home, etc., & similar routine for whenever_

 _entering & exiting His home as well. i affirm that whenever i sleep, i must now_

 _always sleep completely uncovered above the sheets and/or blanket instead_

 _of under it or completely inside a small locked metal dog-cage. i also_

 _affirm to ALWAYS expect CONSTANT heavy verbal, psychological, and physical_

 _abuse to include severe beatings, rape and lots of public humiliation -_

 _repeatedly and nonstop at all times by my Master showing no mercy no matter_

 _what with no limits - with me in an abusive relationship within an abusive_

 _lifestyle. By my signature below, I strongly acknowledge mainly that there's no_

 _possible way out even if I regret it later, no matter what! I have read this_

 _contract and have no questions. There are no other provisions whatsoever._

 _my Signature_

 _By signing this contract i forfeit my current goals and am prepared to follow a_

 _new lifestyle of my Master's agenda. This predicament starts upon my signature_

 _of this contract and will not ever be expected to end. This contract is_

 _permanent and for life. In summary, i do hereby swear to both agree to all of_

 _the above, word for word, and to fully comply and abide by ALL the rules in_

 _this contract, word for word, and do realize that it will include me constantly_

 _being severely abused and publicly humiliated for the rest of my life with my_

 _Master. i affirm that failure to ever agree or comply will result in 100% REAL_

 _severe penalties as described above. Once signed, there is absolutely no_

 _possible way out, no cancellations & this contract is legally binding in any_

 _civil or criminal court of law._

 _my signature:_ Zane Julien

 _on this day of_ July 1st, 2015

 _my current full-name:_ Zane Julien

 _my current full-address:_ The Bounty

 _my current employment name:_ Titanium Ninja of Ice

 _my current job title:_ Ninja

 _my Parent's full-names, full-addresses & telephone number: _Dr. Julien

We finish reading them, and Ronin and Zane stand up. Zane's head is down so we can't see his face. Cole looks around, avoiding meeting anyone's gaze. Kai slowly try's to grab the contracts but Ronin snatches them away, rolls them up and slips them inside his sleeve.

He grins at us before he quickly scales the wall and climbs onto the roof, before boarding R.E.K.s. Zane pauses and opens his mouth to say something to us.

"Come on!"

Ronin snarls, impatiently waiting aboard R.E.K.s. Zane gives us a saddened look.

"Goodbye, brothers."

He then follows Ronin and R.E.K.s starts to take off.

"Wait!"

Kai calls out desperately, cupping his hands over the side of his mouth.

"Can't we at least say goodbye!?"

Ronin looks smugly at us.

"Okay! GOODBYE!"

Ronin flys off laughing, carrying our Ice brother with him.

 **...**

 **W3ll, shit. Hmmmmm was I on crack wh3n I wrot3 this?**

 **PROBALLY :D**


	2. Ch2

Finally, the R.E.K.s. landed back at the ruined shop. Zane got out first and mutely helped Ronin off. Ronin grinned and looked around at the wrecked shop. He rummaged through and pulled out some dark brown clothes, then tossed them to Zane. They were simple, a dark brown ninja robe and sash, along with pants.

"There. Put that on and give me your old ones. Then you've got work to do."

Zane did so in silence, unable to protest. When done, he gave Ronin his ice Ninja GI. Ronin smiled and walked over to a trunk, throwing it carelessly inside. He turned back to Zane.

"Now get building. I expect it to be done when I return, looking better than ever before."

With that, Ronin walked away, leaving Zane to fix the _entire_ ruined shop. Alone...

 **1 HOURZ LATTR**

Ronin walked whistling and carrying a armful of stuff. When he saw Zane's work, he dropped what was in his hands in shock.

The whole shop was redone, the dark brown wood polished and smooth, the merchandise organized and clean. There was even a button or two hidden(trapz). Zane was polishing some obsidian armor. He put it down, leaving it spotless and gleaming. He then picked up the Blade Cup and started cleaning it.

Ronin gathered up what he had dropped and piled it onto the table. He cleared his throat.

Zane looked up at him, placed the trophy down, and nodded his head to Ronin.

"Hello, Ronin."

Ronin shook his head to clear the fog. He walked over to Zane.

"When you address me, you will not address me by my name, you shall address me by sir or Master. When you speak of me you shall address me as Master. Understood?"

Zane looked at him for a moment, before clenching his metal teeth.

"Yes... _sir_."

Ronin looked smugly at the powerless Nindroid.

"Now put away my stuff, droid."

"Yes, sir."

Zane moved to what Ronin had dumped on the table and started putting the objects away.

Ronin decided to tease the droid for his own sick, twisted amusement.

"You know, you're better off without those dumb-ass _losers_ anyways."

Zane remained silent and moved around the room, continuing to put the stuff away.

"That blue one-Jay, was it? He's just a whiney, pathetic little clown, he honestly calls himself a Ninja? I say he's a bitchy little _twit_."

Zane tensed. Ronin smirked. He seemed to have struck a nerve. He continued to prod.

"And that black Ninja, he's more brawn then brain, I'd guess. Always scowling and hulking around like the fucking idiot he is. He probably _dyed_ his hair that fucking black color."

Zane twitched slightly, a scowl on his face. He was getting to him.

"Oh, and of course, let's not leave out that hot-head Kai. What kind of a Ninja can't swim? Reckless, always getting his ass into trouble. What a sorry-ass hot tempered little bitch-"

"DO _NOT_ INSULT MY BROTHERS!"

Zane shouted, standing pissed at Ronin. His raged face immediately turned to regret.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now _THAT_ won't do. Come here."

Zane did as told, and Ronin started rummaging through his stuff.

"Take your shirt off, droid."

"Yes sir."

Zane said quietly. He untied his robe, and threw it to the ground.

Ronin pulled out a whip.

"Turn around. Back to me."

Zane turned, his silver, shiny back facing him.

Ronin struck him with the whip. Zane didn't even flitch.

Ronin frowned.

"Let's try something else, then, shall we?"

Ronin started looking through his junk again, this time pulling out a black obsidian chain, with a diamond blade at the end. He turned to Zane and struck his back with it.

Zane cried out. The diamond blade left a slash in his back. Silvery liquid started to drip lightly from the small wound and onto the wooden floor. Ronin knelt down and touched the substance with the tip of his fingers, examining the liquid. He then stood up and went over to one of the shelves and retrieved some glass vials.

Ronin put the glass vials onto the ground and raised the chain once more, the green/blue diamond blade glinting silver.

Once, twice, 18 times the black chain torn through the air. Zane didn't make a sound once. Ronin ordered him not to.

At last, Ronin dropped the chain to the ground, the diamond blade coated in silver. Zane stood there, silent, his back scarred and dripping silver liquid which pooled around him and onto the ground, staining the floor with silvery liquid. Ronin snapped his fingers and Zane fell to the ground with a sigh of relief. He lay there, his own silver blood smearing onto himself. He was completely still. Silent. _Unmoving_.

Ronin started to collect Zane's silver blood, the excess dripping from his back, and scrapping the blood off of the floor. He collected 4 vials of it, then placed them on a shelf. Ronin pulled out a smaller vial and collected the remaining blood, pocketing it when done.

He stood up and nudged Zane with his foot.

"Get up."

Zane did so slowly, opening his eyes. The weariness was clear in his glowing, icy blue eyes. Yet, somehow, they seemed slightly _dimmer_.

Ronin pointed towards a oak wooden cabinet.

"Foods over there. Make me dinner, I'm starved."

Zane started walking over there.

"Put your shirt on!"

Zane placed one plate down. On it was a chicken leg with dressing, a piece of bread, and a side of warm soup. Zane stood there, silent, after placing the meal down.

"Well sit down!"

Zane dragged over a crate and sat, staring blankly ahead, his expression void. Ronin took a bite of the chicken. His eyes widened.

"This is delicious!"

Ronin gobbled the meal down. He put his hands behind his head and swung his feet onto the table when finished, grinning.

"You know, you're better off without those twits."

Zane said nothing.

"You were probably going to get taken anyways. I mean, your made of _titanium_! It's super rare, valuable, and practically _indescribable_!"

Ronin made a gustier with his hands as he spoke, like presenting the heavens.

"Titanium alone is worth a lot, but walking, talking, _thinking_ titanium? _LIVING_ Titanium? Worth so much more. Your a robot made of an almost _indescribable_ metal, just walking around the place. Sooner or later someone would have tried to steal you, and even with your Ninja backup system, at some point, they would have succeeded in getting you."

Ronin looked at Zane expectantly. Zane sighed.

"I guess."

Ronin frowned at him, then pulled out Zane's contract.

"Read it out loud."

He slid the paper over to Zane, who picked it up and started reading.

"i, the undersigned, bind myself totally and _completely_ , without limit, to

servitude to the holder of this contract, hereinafter known as my Master. i

understand that the Sixteenth Amendment prohibits slavery and involuntary

servitude. Nevertheless, for my own purposes, i desire to become and to be a

slave. i am signing this contract in an attempt to effect that status. i

 _specifically_ request the courts, the law and government not to interfere. i

consider any attempt by an outside authority to in any way limit my Master's

rights and prerogatives under this contract to be an unwarranted interference

with my constitutional right to privacy. i am legally an adult who knows what

he is doing. i specifically want this. In the strongest language i request the

government to _NOT EVER_ protect me from the consequences of this decision. i

give up any and all rights of any kind and description in this document. i

specifically waive any and all protection in law or equity, any constitutional

rights or protections, and any other rule or regulation that would in any way

prevent my Master from having _total control_ over every aspect of my life. i

desire to be placed in a position where i _CANNOT EVER_ change my mind.

Recognizing that a government may not allow a totally irrevocable contract, no

matter how much i want one, i agree to the following clause, which, while not

making this contract completely unbreakable, makes it extremely difficult to

break. i specifically request and authorize my Master to use force to compel my

obedience and to always ignore anything i may say or do that might in any way

be considered a refusal or retraction on my part. my Master may apply severe

punishment and/or force either for a lapse in my behaviour, for a completely

arbitrary reason, or for His enjoyment, amusement, and gratification. This

statement not withstanding, i specifically desire none, or at least the minimum

amount of government interference in this contract. If any part of this

contract is held to be invalid, the remainder stands as written and the invalid

part is changed as slightly as possible to give my Master as much latitude and

as many rights and privileges as possible. In a similar fashion, in any

disagreement of interpretation, my Master's desires shall always prevail, no

matter what, simple.

 _Power of Attorney_

i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely _NO RIGHTS_ as

an individual whatsoever. i have _no_ freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship. i affirm that once and if we ever live together, that ALL my

possessions (including all my clothing and all my I.D., etc) will be turned

over to my Master and that i will own _NOTHING_ , and will also agree to give my

Master complete total control of all my finances. i affirm that i will be owned

by my Master financially and that all my savings earned prior to the union plus

my own bankbook be under His total control, all my paychecks will have to be

automatically transferred to His account, i will not ever be allowed to have my

own checkbook, ATM card, credit card, etc, only my Master will be responsible

for paying all household bills, including the cost of food, and any other

additional costs that i must contribute will be deducted from my paychecks with

the remaining put into my own savings account, i will only be given a nominal

allowance each month ($250, say) for my own IRA Account (Pension) from my own

money, and no spending money or allowance is ever allowed for me whatsoever, no

matter what, unless only to use for work, but only if my Master says so. By my

signature below, i grant my Master unlimited Power of Attorney. i desire that

my Master be free to exercise this Power of Attorney without any conditions,

bonds, oversight, restraint, or interference of any kind. Also, according to

the state i will be living in, i will sign a Power of Attorney in the form

prescribed by law, and have it registered with the County Clerks Office

registry of documents. This signed Power of Attorney lasts indefinitely from

the date of my signing this contract below.

 _Model's Release (for Blackmail purposes)_

i will submit to photos and videos of myself naked or any situation that my

Master requires and i affirm that He may resort to any means necessary to

always ensure that i am not ever able to escape this lifetime predicament,

including BLACKMAIL of notification of my current situation to my parents,

family, relatives, employer, etc, and using the photos and videos (above), copy

of this actual signed contract, etc. as genuine proof (with or without the use

of a color printer). By my signature below, i hereby execute an unconditional,

unlimited, irrevocable, assignable Model Release in favor of my Master covering

all pictures, films, video, audio, public performance, and recordings of me of

any kind, whether true to life or manipulated in any fashion, and all

associated material, including promotional, either factual or fictional, used

for any purposes whatsoever, including commercial & BLACKMAIL. i hereby give my

Master the right and permission to copyright, publish and/or distribute any and

all photographs and videos for which i have signed a waiver. i hereby release,

discharge and agree to save harmless my Master or any of His representatives,

from and against any liability as a result of the publication and/or

distribution of said photographs and/or videos. i hereby warrant that i am of

legal age and competent to contract in my own name insofar as the above is

concerned. i waive all rights to inspect the products before or after use and

waive my claims for embarrassment, mental distress & ridicule specifically and

all other claims of any sort generally. If i ever try to make any serious

attempt to escape from my Master's ownership, i will immediately expect that

the front door lock will be changed (by my Master) before the time i return

home from work, that He automatically mailed all of the above to all of the

people who know me and is keeping all of my money and i also understand I will

be responsible for paying Palimony/damages of at least 90 percent (90%) of my

net income for the remainder of my life as another part of that penalty for

trying to escape. i also affirm to expect that my Master will indeed let me in

to ' _trick_ ' me to get me naked (by saying that He'll give me another chance,

etc) but then kick me right back out (naked), and call the cops on me for

trespassing on His property, as well as a restraining order against me, leaving

me naked with no clothes, no money, and not even an identity, since i won't

even have a wallet with ID, resulting me homeless and in debt to those Palimony

charges. Even if i ever reported it to the Police, this contract will clearly

indicate that i clearly signed and agreed to these specific severe penalties. i

must also abide to any other additional rules that my Master adds to this

contract or else I must suffer the consequences described above, as extremely

realistic severe penalties.

 _Mandatory Rules_

i affirm that once i do sign this contract that i lose any and all human and robotic rights

as a citizen in society and that all People are superior to me in every

possible way and that i'm always to be acknowledged as a subhuman by Them, such

as by my appearance and facial expressions whenever either clothed indoors or in

humiliating clothing whenever outdoors in public, etc - only when i work at my

job will i ever be allowed to ' _act_ ' normal, any other time i must never have

that privilege. In otherwords, all times other than when i work at my job, i

must always be recognized as a ' _helplessly-exposed abused subhuman_ ' and suffer

the humiliation and abuse of how They respond whenever i'm noticed that way by

Them, such as in public, while either running outside errands (half-clothed in

running short-shorts) or even whenever i have to travel either by subway &/or

on foot from my job back to Your home (again, half-clothed in running short-

shorts - but with nap sack with work clothes inside it, any other time i will

never ever be allowed a nap sack. i affirm that if my Master ever gives me a

list of all domestic duties that i am to complete, including running outside

errands, that i must always willingly comply without the slightest hesitation,

and i affirm that my dress code will only consist that i must always either be

completely clothed and totally helpless indoors at all times or half-clothed and

totally helpless (without a change of clothes) whenever outdoors in public the

whole time, and that outdoors in public, i must always only wear either my

nylon running short-shorts (without any underwear underneath) or my tan

(nude/flesh-colored) nylon biker-shorts (without anyway underwear underneath +

with wedgie), no matter how cold the weather is outside, with just a half-shirt

and sneakers, with or without a very short (above-the-waist) jacket &/or nude

(sheer-to-waist) pantyhose underneath (the running-shorts), depending on the

weather, but just on very cold days - only, and whenever i do wear the running

short-shorts i must always keep my legs spread wide-open whenever i sit on the

subway, train, fast-food restaurant, etc. i affirm that whenever I'm outdoors

in public, i should not ever be allowed to not wear pants and just because i'm

outdoors in public, that should not ever mean that i'm excused enough to have

that freedom or that privilege to not be half-clothed and i should always be

grateful that my Master ' _let_ ' me be half-clothed in public, as opposed to remain

completely clothed, as I should be. The only time that i can ever not wear pants is

only for work and/or occasional family get-togethers. Either way, whatever i do

wear, but only in those particular specific situations described above, will

always be my Master's property and i will always have to get permission

to ' _borrow_ ' it to wear from Him prior.

 _Domestic Chores:_ cooking/serving (breakfast/lunch/dinner), cleaning (washing

dishes, sweeping/mopping the floors, oven/stove, refrigerator, bathroom,

dusting/polishing furniture, vacuuming, windows), laundry

(washing/folding/ironing), taking out the trash, yard work, washing your car,

mowing the lawn, etc. [dress code: whatever my Master wants] Outside Errands:

food shopping, laundromat, dry-cleaning (pick up/drop-off), post-office,

walking the dog (if applicable), carrying all Your bags when You shop at malls,

etc. [dress code: whatever my Master wants - in my running short-shorts/no underwear

allowed]. Sexual Duties: serving/servicing, oral, anal, toilet duties, etc.

[dress code: whatever my Master wants] Corporal Punishment/Discipline: for bad

work, etc - severe spankings, strappings (with belt), whippings, etc. [dress

code: completely/half naked] Accompany You to the public beach: carrying

everything (from the parking spot & across the boardwalk), setting the sheet,

applying suntan lotion on You, going back & forth to the refreshment stand for

You, shaking out the sand, etc. [dress code: me always in a G-String (not

thong) with no change-of-clothes] - - all of the above, only if applicable.

Only if applicable, whenever my Master ever uses the car with me, from His

garage, i must always stay in ordered wear until He gets in first and wait patiently for

Him to unlock the passenger door from the inside, then go in and stay in ordered wear as

He drives, then once we get to the destination (shopping mall parking lot,

etc), i must always get out first and wait for Him to get out and slam

lock His door shut and wait patiently for Him to open His trunk and hand me my

shorts, half-shirt, and sneakers (or just my g-strings, without the shorts, at

public beach parking lots, etc) and when going back to His car, i must always

remove them, change into ordered wear, watch Him toss them in the trunk as He slams it shut,

wait for Him to get in & unlock the passenger door from the inside to let me

in, and sit in silence on the way back home, etc., & similar routine for whenever

entering & exiting His home as well. i affirm that whenever i sleep, i must now

always sleep completely uncovered above the sheets and/or blanket instead

of under it or completely inside a small locked metal dog-cage. i also

affirm to _ALWAYS_ expect _CONSTANT_ heavy verbal, psychological, and physical

abuse to include severe beatings, rape and lots of public humiliation -

repeatedly and nonstop at all times by my Master showing no mercy no matter

what with no limits - with me in an abusive relationship within an abusive

lifestyle. By my signature below, I strongly acknowledge mainly that there's no

possible way out even if I regret it later, no matter what! I have read this

contract and have no questions. There are no other provisions whatsoever.

 _my Signature_

By signing this contract i forfeit my current goals and am prepared to follow a

new lifestyle of my Master's agenda. This predicament starts upon my signature

of this contract and will not ever be expected to end. This contract is

permanent and for life. In summary, i do hereby swear to both agree to all of

the above, word for word, and to fully comply and abide by _ALL_ the rules in

this contract, word for word, and do realize that it will include me constantly

being severely abused and publicly humiliated for the rest of my life with my

Master. i affirm that failure to ever agree or comply will result in 100% _REAL_

severe penalties as described above. Once signed, there is absolutely no

possible way out, no cancellations & this contract is legally binding in any

civil or criminal court of law."

Zane finished reading it and set it down. Ronin looked smugly at him.

"Read the Power of Attorney paragraph again."

Zane didn't need to pick the paper up. Being a robot, he could download the paper to his memory banks.

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have _absolutely NO RIGHTS_ as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship. i affirm that once and if we ever live together, that _ALL_ my

possessions (including all my clothing and all my I.D., etc) will be turned

over to my Master and that i will own _NOTHING_ , and will also agree to give my

Master complete total control of all my finances. i affirm that i will be owned

by my Master financially and that all my savings earned prior to the union plus

my own bankbook be under His total control, all my paychecks will have to be

automatically transferred to His account, i will not ever be allowed to have my

own checkbook, ATM card, credit card, etc, only my Master will be responsible

for paying all household bills, including the cost of food, and any other

additional costs that i must contribute will be deducted from my paychecks with

the remaining put into my own savings account, i will only be given a nominal

allowance each month ($250, say) for my own IRA Account (Pension) from my own

money, and no spending money or allowance is ever allowed for me whatsoever, no

matter what, unless only to use for work, but only if my Master says so. By my

signature below, i grant my Master unlimited Power of Attorney. i desire that

my Master be free to exercise this Power of Attorney without any conditions,

bonds, oversight, restraint, or interference of any kind. Also, according to

the state i will be living in, i will sign a Power of Attorney in the form

prescribed by law, and have it registered with the County Clerks Office

registry of documents. This signed Power of Attorney lasts indefinitely from

the date of my signing this contract below."

Ronin grinned at him from across the table.

"Good. Now you will sleep-"

Ronin got up and went into another room, Zane following him. Inside, there was an empty room with a few extra boxes, and absolutely _no_ shred light whatsoever.

"-in here. Goodnight!"

Ronin walked out of the small, dark room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Zane stood there, silent. Alone. He then laid down on the cold, hard ground, and closed his glowing, ice blue eyes.

 _Why, Kai..._


	3. Ch3

Ronin shut the door, and walked over to where the vials of Zane's blood were. He picked one up and examined the silvery substance.

"Pure liquid silver, mixed with titanium. Rare. Extremely valuable."

Ronin muttered as he turned it over in his fingers. He wondered what else the robot had...

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

Ronin woke up and yawned, standing up. He walked through the door, welcomed by the sweet smell of pancakes. Zane had made him breakfast. Ronin slowly walked to the table, where a plate of chocolate chip pancakes awaited him.

"Would you like syrup, sir?"

Zane's monotone voice broke him from his shock. The Nindroid stood, holding a bottle of syrup, wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Ronin cleared his throat.

"Yea. Extra."

Zane poured the syrup onto the golden pancakes, coating it in sticky, amber colored liquid.

Ronin picked up a fork and knife next to the plate, and tore in. In seconds, the plate was empty. Ronin smiled.

"You REALLY know how to cook, Droid."

Zane bowed his head. He didn't say anything to Ronin.

"Now. Let's get down to business."

Ronin leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, folding his hands.

"The contract says I have to 'train' you. So I'll train you in what I do."

Ronin grinned at Zane.

"Thievery."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Zane stands in the alley way, leaning against a wall. He was still wearing the dark brown robe, though this time, he had on a black bamboo hat, and a satchel worn over his shoulder. The entrance to the alley was crowded with people, it WAS the market.

Zane silently slipped into the crowd, disappearing in its midst. He weaved effortlessly through, finally coming to a stop at a rubbish store. The owner was yelling at someone, so he took the chance to grab the first thing that caught his eye.

It was silvery, he just grabbed it and stuck it in his bag, then left. His next stop was the minerals shop. He silently grabbed some diamonds, silver, and a tiny bit of gold. Next up: Weapons store.

The owner was busy with a customer, so he just slipped right in. He took a pair of silver daggers, a golden whip, a obsidian bow and diamond arrows, and a silver chain belt. He made a few more stops, but then quickly returned back to Ronin. I hope he's pleased...

Zane dumped the loot onto the table. Ronin grinned at the sight of all it.

"Great job. You got some valuable loot."

Ronin picked through the stuff, then came across the silver thing. He frowned, examining it. He then tossed it behind him.

Ronin continued to look through the stuff, while Zane examined the floor.

Ronin cleared his throat, and Zane looked up at him. He was holding out some black clothes.

"Put these on. Brown looks horrid on you."

Zane took the clothes from his hands and changed into them. When done, he looked much better. The black clothes looked almost exactly like Ronin's, except black. There was also silver, and a cloth to hide his lower face.

Ronin had a satisfied smirk on his face. Then he frowned.

"You should be grateful I got that for you. Instead, you just stand there like a idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

Zane whispered softly.

"What was that? Did I just hear back talk?"

Ronin moved over to one of the shelves and retrieved a taser.

"I want to see what causes you pain. But first-"

Ronin dug out a video recorder and set it down on the table, red light blinking. He then turned back to Zane.

"Take your top off, Droid."

Zane didn't move.

" _Now_!"

Ronin snarled at him, impatient. He had a scowl on his face and was looking at Zane in distaste.

Zane slowly removed his top, dropping it to the floor, revealing a already scarred back. Ronin walked over to him and said,

"This is what happens when you disobey me. I order you not to scream."

Ronin then jabbed the taser into Zane's back, causing him to cry out. But he didn't scream. After a few seconds, Ronin took the taser away. Zane stood there, twitching slightly. Ronin then pulled out lots of glass vials, plus a black metallic whip. Ronin raised the whip, and the pointed end glowed red. He struck Zane's back, and it left a glowing red slash. He repeatedly whipped him, but Zane didn't make one sound. The whip left red hot lashes, but they soon cooled, and left metal cuts. Ronin tossed the whip aside and brought out a obsidian dagger.

"Come over here, now."

Zane stumbled over, silent. Ronin slowly made a cut in his side, and silvery liquid started to flow from it. He sliced a deep cut onto his chest, and more silver blood bleed from the wound. Ronin then started collecting the dripping blood in vials. When done, he started carving words into Zane's metal flesh.

On his left arm, he carved _WEAK_ into the metal. He then rolled up Zane's left pant leg, and carved in _PATHETIC_. He rolled it back down. Ronin went to his back, carving _COWARD_ into his back. It shown clear against the other scars. Zane didn't make a single sound the whole time.

Ronin then went face to face with Zane.

"Repeat the Power of Attorney paragraph."

Zane was silent.

Ronin made a cut on his left cheek, a scar on the silvery metal.

" _Now_."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship. i-"

"Stop."

Ronin cut Zane off in mid sentence. Zane stood there, looking sad and beaten, dripping silver blood.

"Repeat it again, only up to the point I cut you off."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

Ronin paced the in front of Zane as he spoke.

"Repeat it."

"i-i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i-i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i-i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

Ronin started pacing a bit faster, hands behind his back. Zane looked straight forward, his eyes full of sadness and hurt.

"Repeat it!"

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i-i give my Master c-complete total c-control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and m-mind and b-become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made f-for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

"i-i give my Master complete total control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and become His property. i-i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an in-individual whatsoever. i-i have no freedom. All decisions will be made for me

and i-i willingly agree to all decisions my Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

"Repeat it."

Zane was silent. His eyes seemed to be slightly wet.

"Repeat it _now._ "

"i-i give m-my Master c-complete total c-control and absolute rights of ownership of my

physical body and mind and b-become His property. i-i have absolutely NO RIGHTS as

an in-individual whatsoever. i-i have no freedom. All decisions will b-be made for me

and i-i willingly agree to all decisions my M-Master makes regarding this abusive

relationship."

Ronin stopped pacing. He turned to look at Zane. Ronin looked Zane in the eye, but Zane continued to stare forward.

Ronin shoved the obsidian dagger into Zane's hand.

"Carve words into your metal skin. Now."

For a second, he didn't move. Then, Zane lifted the dagger to his right forearm, dragging the blade deep into his metal flesh. Silence. A few seconds later, he stopped. Carved newly into his forearm were the words _SAVE ME_.

Ronin turned away from Zane, then snapped his fingers. Zane immediately collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Under my command, you will never eat or drink unless I say so. You will not speak without permission, nor make noise without permission. If I tell you to do something, you will do it."

"Get up."

Zane slowly got to his feet. Ronin turned to Zane. He was smirking.

"Go to sleep. I expect a delicious breakfast in the morning, Droid."

"Yes, sir."

Zane said. He walked to his 'room', shutting the door behind him.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Da nxt day went ovah prtty smoothly. Dats all eye wilz say.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 **:3**

Morro stood on top of a cliff, overlooking Stiix. Soul Archer floated next to him.

"The Ninja have not left yet. Why?"

Morro had thought the Ninja would have tried to leave to follow them, but they hadn't. It confused him.

"Perhaps then, we should pay another 'visit' to a certain thief."

"We will then. Tonight."

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)✖️Infinity

Ronin whistled as he moved some stuff around. He turned-

To find Soul Archer was standing—no, _floating_ right there. He jumped back and saw Lloyd.

"Erm, hello again, Lloyd—or was it Morro?"

Morro moved around, examining things.

"We're just here to look around—and for info."

Ronin slowly walked over to him.

"What kind of info?"

Lloyd-no, _Morro_ , picked up the Blade cup and turned it over in his hands.

"Have you seen any of the Ninja, recently? Because I haven't."

Ronin started to get slightly nervous.

"Um, no, I haven't seen any of them. Why would you ask?"

Morro kept silent. Soul Archer floated past Ronin and drifted around the shop, examining things. Ronin watched both of them closely.

Soul Archer drifted over to one of the shelves, where some glass vials rested. Soul Archer picked one up, examining the liquid within.

It was silver.

He peered closely at the substance inside. Ronin saw what he was looking at, and started to sweat a bit. Soul Archer turned to Ronin, still holding one of the vials in his grasp.

"May I ask, what this is?"

Soul Archer tapped the glass of the vial. Ronin bit his lip.

"Um, it's just some stuff I picked up. Erm, yea..."

Soul Archer stared at the thief, before putting the vial back. Morro walked along the shelves, looking at the objects placed there.

Morro stopped walking in front of a shelf, his eyes narrowing as he reached his hands out. He then turned to Ronin.

"You said to have no contact with the Ninja. If so, then what is _this_?"

Ronin paled. Morro was holding up Zane's Ninja suit.

Ronin's eyes darted around nervously as Morro and Soul Archer went forward, closing in on him.

Ronin backed into a table. He gulped.

"Look, maybe we can make a deal here-"

Morro grabbed Ronin by the front of his shirt.

"I know that the Ninja wouldn't have left their suits here, yet I only find one. So, that would mean that he could still be here."

Ronin gasped softly. Morro shook him slightly.

"Where is he?"

"Er-"

Morro tightened his grip.

"Where. Is. He?"

Ronin made a struggling noise. Morro only made his grasp tighter.

"Th-there!"

Ronin gasped, pointing with one hand. Morro tore his gaze from Ronin, following his hand. He looked to Soul Archer.

"Bring him here."

Soul Archer nodded, and drifted towards the spot Ronin had directed.

"C-can't...breath…"

Ronin gasped. Morro lessened his hold a bit. They still needed him alive.

Soul Archer finally emerged holding Zane in front of him. The Nindroid was still wearing the black clothes looked almost exactly like Ronin's, except black. There was also silver details. Soul Archer forced Zane forward beside the table. Morro smiled evilly, before looking back at Ronin.

"So, mind explaining why _he's_ here?"

Ronin's eyes darted around the room.

"I-um..."

"Morro."

Morro turned to Soul Archer, who was holding Zane captive with one hand, and a long piece of paper in the other. He handed it to the wind master, who smirked.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Morro's jade green eyes scanned the paper. He finally turned his eyes away from the words, and glanced at Ronin. He then looked at Zane, his dark, jade colored eyes flickering between the two. Morro was smiling darkly.

He looked around, spotting another paper, this one shorter than the first. Morro picked it up and read it. After he finished, he looked up, a dark glint in his eyes.

"What does it say, Morro?"

Soul Archer questioned. Morro cleared his throat.

"It says:

This is a binding indenture between The Owner(here in known as Owner) and slave. by signing this the parties agree that the Owner acquires full Ownership of the slave in every aspect. Said Ownership is permanent, and can only be terminated by the Owner.

This agreement is legal and binding. This agreement has been entered into voluntarily, but cannot be broken except under the conditions stated herein, after which certain precautions shall be taken to protect those involved.

The terms and conditions stated here in shall remain in effect until the Owner decides otherwise, for the slave has no veto power. This contract can only be terminated by the Owner and can only be terminated by the following means:

A.) sells the slave.

B.) trades the slave away.

C.) the slaves death.

These are the only conditions for release of this contract.

There is nothing asked the slave wont do to the fullest of its ability.

slaves creed to Owner.

Honesty,Loyalty,Trust,Love,Commitment.

are its creed breaking any of these will result in immediate punishment.

From The Owner to slave.

The conditions under which I accept you as My slave and tolerate you at my side are as follows:

you shall renounce your identity completely.

you shall submit totally to My will.

In My hands, you are a blind instrument that carries out all my orders without discussion. If you should ever forget that you are My slave and do not obey Me implicitly in all matters, I shall have the right to punish and correct you as I please, without your daring to complain.

Anything pleasant and enjoyable that I shall grant you will be a favor on My part which you must acknowledge with gratitude. I shall always behave faultlessly towards you, but shall have no obligation to do so.

you shall not be My friend; you shall be no more than My slave groveling in the dust.

your body and your soul shall belong to Me, and, even if this causes you great suffering, you shall submit your feelings and sentiments to My authority.

I shall be allowed to exercise the greatest cruelty, and, if I should mutilate you, you shall bear it without complaint. You shall work for Me like a slave and, although I may wallow in luxury whilst leaving you in privation and treading you underfoot, you shall kiss the foot that tramples you without a murmur. I shall have the right to dismiss you at any time, but you shall not be allowed to leave Me against my will, and if you should escape, you hereby recognize that I have the power and the right to torture you to death by the most horrible methods imaginable.

you have nothing save Me; for to you I am everything: your life, you future, your happiness, your unhappiness, your torment, and your joy.

you shall carry out everything I demand of you, whether it is good or evil to obey my will.

your honor belongs to Me, as does your blood, your mind, and your ability to work.

Should you ever find my domination unendurable, and, should your chains ever become too heavy, you will be obliged to kill yourself, for I will never set you free.

There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the slave may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Owner without risking punishment. The slave also agrees that, once entered into the Slavery Contract, his body belongs to his Owner , to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. The slave agrees to please the Owner to the best of his ability, in that he now exists solely for the pleasure of said Owner.

The Owner accepts the responsibility of the slave 's body and worldly possessions, to do with as Owner sees fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The Owner agrees to care for the slave, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the slave, as long as they own the slave. The Owner also accepts the commitment to treat the slave properly, to train the slave, punish the slave, love the slave, and use the slave as Owner sees fit. The slave agrees to accept any punishment the Owner decides to inflict, whether earned or not.

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my Owner , and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a slave, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Owner to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated in this contract."

There was silence.

"So..."

Morro's gaze flickered between Ronin and Zane once more.

"As of now, he's your...slave?"

Ronin was silent. He then slowly nodded. Morro's grin widened.

"Though, it says here: The terms and conditions stated here in shall remain in effect until the Owner decides otherwise, for the slave has no veto power. This contract can only be terminated by the Owner and can only be terminated by the following means:

A.) sells the slave.

B.) trades the slave away.

C.) the slaves death. "

"Sells the slave...trades the slave away..."

Morro laughed mischievously, dropped Ronin, pulled out a piece of parchment from his sleeve, and spread it out on the table. He looked to Ronin, who had stood up.

"He follows your commands, right?"

Ronin nodded.

Morro laughed evilly. This, was going to be good.


	4. Ch4 omg dis is BIG

**ok guyz im prety sure dat dis will b DE saddest ch. omg prepare da tissues**

 **Lol guys I looked at your reviews and overall they were hilarious! (Well, most of them. :P)**

 **Darkrainbow chapter 4  
**

 **O_O Damn Jay. Calm down. Jesus. I'm sccared for life 0_0 Anyway,Great Job,btw. Have a chocolate cookie or two:(::::::)(:::::::) Ronin,you piece of shit! How dare you sell Zane!? I'm going to kill you! *stabs him* Whelp,I can't wait for more of this... I'm out. Bye!  
-Darkrainbow(#TeamKai) Kai:Thnx :3**

 **Cyber Spinosaurus chapter 1**

 **Holy Knight Industries Two Thousand! Though dark, I'm intrigued to see what happens next. I sincerely hope the Ninja get Zane back or he escapes.**

Btw, go Jay!

 **Darkrainbow chapter 3**

 **Poor Zane D: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU,LIGHTNING BASTARD! *tackles Jay and kills him with a really sharp knife Have a chocolate cookie or two:(:::::::)(::::::::) Can't wait for more of this... I'm out. Bye!  
-Darkrainbow(#TeamKai) Kai:Thnx :3**

 **Darkrainbow chapter 2**

 **NAHHHHH D: Poor Zane :( FUCK YOU,JAY WALKER! I HATE YOU! You should burn in hell,you piece of lightning shit! You dirty slut bastard! Poor Kai :( Kai,I love you! I forgive you! Jay,you make me sick... Ok. I went overboard...0_0 Anyway,Great Job,btw. Have a chocolate cookie:(::::::) Can't wait for more of this... I'm out. Bye!  
-Darkrainbow(#TeamKai) Dark(Me):*murders Jay with a knife***

 **ebony umbreon chapter 1**

 **I'M GONNA KILL THAT FLAMING BASTARD! *lunges at Kai***

* * *

I, Zane Julien, the undersigned, bind myself totally and completely, without limits to, slavery to the holder(s) of this contract, herein after known as Master. (The singular form of the word Master is used throughout this Contract, though this word may apply to one or more persons delineated below.)

I acknowledge receipt of one dollar ($1) and no other considerations. That, to me, is sufficient compensation. I certify that I am at least 18 years old, am not now physically or mentally impaired by influence of drugs, including alcohol, or other reason where I do not know what I am doing. I am legally and mentally competent to contract in my own name. I am signing this document of my own free will, without coercion or pressure of any kind. No one has made any promises, guarantees, warranties or offered threats or inducements of any kind to get me to sign this Contract. With full understanding of the meanings and implications of this Contract, I specifically desire and request the control delineated and the activities mentioned herein. I specifically desire and request Master to force me to comply, if necessary, using any means at Master's disposal without limit.

INTERPRETIVE DISCUSSION (Section 2)

I understand the Government of the US prohibits slavery and involuntary servitude. Nevertheless, for my own purposes, I desire to become and be a slave. I am signing this Contract in an attempt to affect that status. I specifically request the courts, the law, my friends and government not to interfere. I consider any attempt by an outside authority to in any way limit Master's rights and prerogatives under this Contract to be an unwarranted interference with my constitutional legal right to privacy. I am of legal age and I am legally an adult who knows what he is doing. I specifically want slavery. In the strongest language, I request the government not to protect me from the consequences of this decision. I give up any and all rights of any kind and description. My body, mind, and soul from this day, will be the absolute total property of my Master. I specifically waive any and all protection in law or equity, any constitutional rights or protections, and any other rule or regulation that would in any way prevent Master from having total control over every aspect of my life. I desire to be placed in a position where I _CANNOT_ change my mind _EVER_.

Recognizing that a government may not allow a totally irrevocable contract, no matter how much I want one, I agree to the following clause, which, while making this Contract breakable, makes it almost _impossible_ to break. This Contract is completely irrevocable except as provided for in this paragraph only. First, the OWNER of the slave cannot cancel it, it's Master. Once slave is enslaved it can never leave slavery unless Master allows its freedom. However this contract will make it perfectly clear that will never happen for slave. Once enslaved, the slave will remain enslaved for a lifetime to this Master, or another OWNER. Even if a court of law tries to intervene the slave will not be truly free if its Master does not give consent. Master has the right to force performance in a court of law or equity or by use of physical means as outlined above. Master may unilaterally cancel it at any time, with or without reason, although if cancelled by Master slave would be sold to another OWNER not set free. Master may choose to sell the slave to another Master or a COUPLE OR FAMILY MEMBER if He wishes at anytime. This slave will remain enslaved for the remainder of its natural existence. This contract states more about the slave being enslaved for life and selling in Sections 20  & 22 as the contract continues.

COMPLETE AREA OF CONTROL OVER slave (Section 3)

Master has total and complete control in every area over slave. Signing this contract will be the last thing the slave will do of its own free will. I agree to Master completely, willingly to the best of my ability, at all times and in every way. I hereby totally submit to Master without limit and without reservation. I specifically request and authorize Master to use force to compel my obedience, with torture and beatings daily or any other method He so desires to use. I specifically request and authorize Master to ignore anything I may say or do that might in any way be considered a refusal or retraction on my part. I will no longer be allowed to speak or think on my own. Signing this contract will be the last thing I ever do on my own. By way of illustrating Master's control, but not in any way limit it I delineate the following subset of Master's rights, privileges, prerogatives and abilities: I also understand I can be beaten to death or very near death if I attempt a serious breach of contract, and this can be done publicly or privately in front of others.

TYPE OF slave (Section 4)

The slave will be a hardcore slave meaning it will be used and abused with ABSOLUTELY NO rights and NO limits accept what limits Master has set for it stated in this contract, which in this case is NONE. I understand completely that I will be seen as PROPERTY and treated like PROPERTY at all times. I will not be seen any other way and I am aware of this when signing this slave contract. Much as an animal, slave will be treated and used as a filthy dog, owned by Master where he has absolute right to do anything he desires or have done as the case may be. Where permissible slave will be collared and leashed naked and on all fours for all to see and be whipped in public whenever he desires. I understand I may be used in public to satisfy Master's desires in a public place or be used by others including his male friends in any way he desires. In short, I agree to TOTAL UNCONDITIONAL SLAVERY of an extreme nature and will never be anything other than a slave.

slave's BODY & MIND (Section 5)

The body I know will no longer be mine, Master will OWN it. From my head, down to my toes, arms, legs, etc. my person is the complete property of Master. Master will use my body as He desires at anytime. The slave's body will be owned as Master would own anything else, to use and abuse at His discretion. I will exist for nothing more than the purpose of existing for my Master to serve, and obey always. Master has the exclusive right to dictate body piercing, tattoos, scarifications, brandings or other body art modifications I will receive. Master agrees to have these modifications made by individuals trained in the specific areas concerned. Should Master decide to be trained in any of these areas Master retains the right to perform such modifications himself. Slaves opinions on style, type, size, placement, etc of any tattoos, brandings, and piercing or other body art, like everything, means nothing to Master. He shall have exclusive and unlimited authority on markings just like all other matters concerning slave.

Slave will be clothed at all times. Master has the exclusive right to dictate every aspect of my dress and to decide what, if anything, I am to wear, when and for how long. However, Master intends to keep the slave clothes when only with Master, as well as attending visits to others. I will only function as a stripped piece of property. Master has the right to inspect me at any time and in any situation. Note- If something were to arise and Master decided to take slave somewhere that required clothing, Master like everything about slave will decide what slave is to wear. Master's judgment will govern in all circumstances.

slave's BATHROOM USE (Section 6)

Under absolutely NO circumstances, will slave ever use a regular toilet. I will only be allowed to piss and defecate in a litter box. Slave will always lift it's leg like a dog when pissing and squatting while shitting. I understand completely when signing this contract I will NEVER use a regular toilet or pee standing up again. However, for example, this doesn't mean slave wouldn't be chained to the toilet. Slave's bathroom use will be done most of the time in a litter box, but there may be times it could be a potty trainer, outside, but never a toilet. If slave is out somewhere with Master for any reason, slave will be provided a litter box to use, and all rules like all other aspects of this slave contract will remain in effect. Slave will also consume all Master's urine when ordered and wherever even in public. Slave also may be pissed on and left in its cage for days as punishment.(omfg sew _cruel_ )

slave's EATING & SLEEPING (Section 7)

Master has the exclusive right to dictate the place, time, manner and conditions of my eating, sleeping and drinking. In addition, Master has the right to choose what I eat or drink. So with that being known I understand completely I will ONLY be allowed to drink water, and eat only what Master allows me to eat. I will only be allowed to eat and drink from a dog bowl or floor on all fours. I will only be allowed to sleep in a cage or floor at all times, unless specified otherwise by Master. I understand completely there may be times when I am caged for days, or even weeks at a time. I also am aware there will be times I may not be allowed to eat for long periods of time, just so Master can enjoy watching me suffer. However Master might provide a water bottle.

slave HYGIENE (Section 8)

The slave will never under any circumstances use a regular shower, or bathing facility. It will only be allowed to wash from a bucket filled with luke warm water. I completely understand I will only use a bucket at all times and will NEVER shower again. I also understand should Master decide to clean me he will use cold water and may use soap on me that will be harsh, and that it may burn or be irritating to me. This way the slave suffers even when being cleaned. During times that slave is caged for days or weeks at a time, slave will be provided a litter box to relieve itself in and a bucket to clean itself. Slave may also brush it's teeth but it will be done from inside it's cage from it's dog bowl. Slave's genital area and ass will be shaved often and must remain smooth at all times. Master may at some point decide to shave this slaves head or entire body and he shall have exclusive and unlimited authority on this just like all other matters concerning slave.

slave LIMITATIONS (Section 9)

This section must be clearly stated that the slave will have NO rights or limits of any kind that were not designated by Master. The slave will not play any part in deciding what is done and not done to it, and Master sets all limitations. As a slave I understand I will have NO rights or NO limits, of any kind that were not designated by Master. I also understand I will never have any say or right of any kind and I will exist as nothing more than an owned thing, a slave owned by Master. Below Master will set the following limitations forth on this unconditional contract of my service and Master's total control over me. Except for the limits in this section, slave agrees to No Limits which it agrees to and again was set by Master, there are none at all. Master is in complete control and I hereby authorize and request Master from this day on to completely own me and to treat me as I were His own body, and do anything painful, harmful, or helpful that He could legally do to Himself. And further more slave agrees to be altered and used in non legal ways also. If a situation exists within Master's circle of friends slave can expect to be routinely emasculated as amusement or as a party piece for all to watch and see.

GEOGRAPHICAL LIMITATIONS

Master has the right to limit my movements. Master has the exclusive right to dictate my whereabouts at all times and will decide where I live and exist at. Master has the right to exercise this prerogative by physically confining or binding me in any means Master desires, with no limitations on time or method. I understand that I will be restrained, and the restraints are REAL and that I will NOT be able to get free until Master desires to release me. I also understand that I may be in heavy bondage for days or even weeks at a time. I will be in some type of restraints and bondage at all times selected by Master. Chains, collar, and cuffs at the very least. So with this being known I completely understand I will be in some type of slave gear for the rest of my slave life. I will be in chastity, collar and ball banded with heavy weights to have slave with stretched testicles while it still has them and this is for life or castration. There will NEVER be a time that my collar isn't on or my owned testicles stretched and weighted (while still carrying them) or I am not wearing bondage. Note- The slave for absolutely no reason is allowed on any furniture of any kind or permitted to be on anything but the floor at all times unless specified on rare occasions otherwise.

TOBACCO LIMITATIONS

Master will not allow slave to use tobacco at anytime while under Master's OWNERSHIP.

ALCOHOL LIMITATIONS

Master's slave will not drink alcohol. There may be times slave will be around alcohol but it will not be permitted to drink alcohol. Master may decide to take me into establishments that allow drinking but I will not be given alcohol. However, at times, I may be made to serve Master and his friend's drinks at home and in any way Master demands. I will never drink alcohol, as a slave my only drink will be water and piss even if out somewhere with Master unless Master decides otherwise. In that case it will be only under Master's discretion as to time, place, extent, type and method.

SEX LIMITATIONS

There is absolutely no limitation to what types of sexual service the slave may be used for or endure this is to expressly state slave may be surgically altered, castrated in public or private, publicly flogged or whipped and fully emasculated. This is NOT a contract for sexual services I shall NOT receive anything of value for engaging in sex. However I completely understand I will be used for the purpose of sexual acts when Master commands slave to do so and with whom he wishes. I agree to do so fully, completely, willingly, and to the best of my ability. Master will tell me where, when, and with whom and what sexual activities to undertake. I completely understand as a slave sexually my purpose is to please. My pleasure is none and means absolutely nothing to Master.

Master may also forbid me or allow me to engage in sexual activities or relationships with others. Such activities will include fetish, sado-masochistic, multi-person and other activities considered by some to be deviant. But as this Contract continues to indicate slave is well aware of the deviant things that will be done to it. Except at Master's discretion I agree to refrain from all sexual activity of every kind and description, including self-gratification. If slave is caught masturbating or fondling it's balls, while it still carries them, without consent by Master it will result in severe punishment or castration of it's testicles cruelly and painfully without any notice. Master may also forbid me from engaging in any sexual activity of any kind for extended periods of time. I understand that I may not be allowed to touch myself ever. Slave agrees to fully obey all of these limitations if and when they are imposed and for however long they be imposed. Note- I understand I will wear a chastity device that will only be unlocked by Master when he wishes it to be unlocked. I also understand Master may not allow me to cum for days, weeks, or even months or Master may decide to have it castrated and gelded at a time Master decides. Master has full rights as my owner to seal such chastity, locking it forever or simply having it castrated and remove it's testicles completely and turned into a Eunuch slave. Master believes that a true male slave serves with it's heart and not it balls and as such a Eunuch is more ideally suited for this purpose. Slave accepts this and agrees to become a Eunuch in service. See EMASCULATION/CASTRATION (Section 21).

WORKING (Section 10)

The slave will not hold a regular job or have an income, unless _absolutely necessary_. It is signing this contract as slave property. Master may order slave to perform physical duties on His behalf and may hire out my labor without compensation of any kind to me. Slave will be subjected to work around Master's house daily. The labor will be hard and slave will be beaten while working. It will also at times be subjected to wearing clamps and clothespins while working. I agree to serve diligently, completely and to the best of my ability at all times. I will not receive anything for my work this shall be in the control of Master. If slave was to work at another location the slave will still be as it always is. The slave would remain this way under the total watch of it's Master. The slave will never know any title except slave (it) always. I am not entitled to workers compensation, social security or other insurances or tax. All earning are property of Master as I am his property. I will have no say in how Master uses such monies. **I have surrendered** all properties **to Master** in signing this contract insuring I remain an indentured slave. I understand completely I serve under a slave Contract for no compensation and will receive $0.00 in wages. No matter how many hours slave may work it will never see any funds nor make any money. That I am not an employee can be demonstrated by the IRS test that I _CANNOT_ quit this slave Contract.

HEALTH & FITNESS (Section 11)

Master will allow slave to remain in great health at all times. I agree, at Master discretion to submit to every form of examination by health care professionals, fitness experts and others Master deems desirable. I agree to submit to any treatment or course of regiment Master orders. Master will have full control over my health and life insurance as well as health plan, in signing this contract I agree to maintain employment that offers health insurance.

 **PUNISHMENT/TORTURE/BEATINGS (Section 12)**

Like all sections of this slave contract it must be totally clear and precise and there must be no confusion to the slavery that the slave is entering. However, this section is overly important because there _CANNOT_ be any confusion with this paragraph whatsoever because of the nature of the severity of what will occur. Master may enforce HIS orders by physical, corporal punishment or various types. Some of the methods of discipline are as follows: I will be whipped, caned, paddled, and beaten with many different implements. I understand the beatings and whippings are _very REAL_. They _WILL_ hurt, may leave temporary or permanent marks on my body and I will bruise, from mild to severe. Master may enforce _HIS_ orders by physical force at any given time. In short, by _MAKING_ me to do what He wants done, Master may apply corporal punishment and/or force either for a lapse in my behavior, or just simply for _HIS_ enjoyment, amusement and gratification. This may include mild to severe torture but some type of torture every day. Again I understand completely that I will receive some form of torture daily. So again I am signing this contract knowingly realizing I will be subjected to beatings and torture. I understand that the beatings and torture will be painful. Slave will accept any punishment Master desires to use on the slave. But from time to time, He may beat slave until bloody or slave may experience some blood release due to certain types of torture.

HOLDING HARMLESS (Section 13)

I submit to this Contract and to the treatment here under entirely of my own free will and volition and for my own reasons. I enter into this Contract solely and entirely at my own risk, knowing I'm becoming a slave. I, for myself, my heirs, my assigns, and all other parties of any description, hereby agree to hold Master harmless, and release Him from all liability of any kind. I understand completely I entered into slavery knowing I would endure many beatings, torture and inhumane things. I have entered it of my own free will. Master and other participants in these activities would _NOT_ be liable in anyway, unless it was a blatant disregard of the contract, by Master.

ASSIGNMENT OF PROPERTY (Section 14)

By signing this Contract, I transfer control and ownership of all property, real, personal, tangible, and intangible and all copyrights, patents, etc. Anything I now have, will become entitled to, or obtain by any other means during the course of this Contract, to Master. Master has permission to use any and all assets that belonged to me upon entering this contract. I have set my hand to this contract and my personal will with wishes that it will never be contested in any court in the land. I have placed my life and all that belongs to me in Master hand as his property Master agrees to use any or all of such properties, copyrights, patent payments, earnings etc., I may have had upon entering this Contract as he sees fit. Master may use such funds, properties. There is absolutely _NO_ termination of this slave Contract. Master will keep all such property or moneys. Possessions – As a slave I will own NOTHING – not my body, mind, or soul. It will all be the legal property of Master. I understand completely I will exist simply as a object owned by Master. Anything the slave may be provided with and all items on the slave will belong completely to Master. I understand completely that as a slave I will own absolutely NOTHING. As a slave for the rest of my life I will not own a single possession again. Power of Attorney by my signature below, I grant Master unlimited Power of Attorney to turn to HIS own use and advantage all property described above and to effect any legal transfers or paperwork of any kind and description. To give consent to medical and other treatment: to execute contracts of any sort in my name. To effect and enforce all rights, privileges and conditions of this Contract. And, do anything in my name, which I could lawfully do without exception or limitation. I desire that Master be free to exercise this Power of Attorney without any conditions, bonds, oversight, restraint or interference of any kind. Also, according to the state I will be living in, I will sign a Power of Attorney in the form prescribed by law and have it registered with the County Clerk's Office registry of documents notifying them I am a slave. This and other signed Power of Attorneys lasts indefinitely from the date of my signing the Contract below.

NAME (Section 15)

Master has the exclusive right to change my name to anything HE desires to call me, whether it is a new name or something more suitable to a lowly slave. He may change my name legally or just for HIS own purposes. I will accept my new name and never question it, just like anything else as a slave. I will never deny my name or my identity, of what I am if asked by anyone, or who I am. I also understand that the identity I once knew will be gone forever.

MODEL'S RELEASE (Section 16)

I hereby execute an unconditional, unlimited, irrevocable, assignable, Models Release in favor of Master covering all pictures, films, video audio, public performances and recordings of me of any kind, whether true to life or manipulated in any fashion. I waive all rights to inspect the products before or after use and waive my claims for embarrassment or mental distress specifically and all other claims of any sort generally.

TV, COMPUTERS, ETC (Section 17)

The slave under absolutely NO circumstances will EVER be allowed to watch TV, use a telephone, computer (other than reason of employment) or any other thing that would definitely be considered a luxury. As indicated by this contract NOTHING in slave's life will be remotely close to a luxury but instead a constant humiliation and degradation. Slave will have no contact with the outside world of any kind and must maintain it's constant focus and dedication on serving, obeying, and pleasing it's Master. Unless instructed or gifted by Master, slave may earn one 5 minute call every month done under Master's instructions.

OTHER PROVISIONS: SEVERABILITY; ASSIGNABILITY (Section 18)

This statement notwithstanding, I specifically desire none, or at least the minimum amount of government interference in this Contract. If any part of this Contract is held to be invalid, the remainder stands as written and the invalid part is changed as slightly as possible to give Master as much latitude and as many rights and privileges as possible. In similar fashion, in any disagreement of interpretation, Master's desire shall prevail. This Contract may not be broken even by Master and there is only one possible way this contract could be broken. The slave cannot break the contract. Once the signing of this Contract is finished the slave will NEVER know freedom again. Below indicates how it can be broken.

Master at any given time may sell slave to another listed above. Although this would be unlikely since Master has set all limits for slave HIMSELF and has complete and total power over slave. Once this Contract is signed it will remain a slave to someone for life.

Note – I, soon to be slave, understand this contract CANNOT be broken by me the slave EVER. By signing this contract I know I will NEVER know freedom AGAIN.

 **SELLING OF THE slave (Section 19)**

Master may choose to sell this slave at any given time at HIS own discretion as mentioned above. Should Master desire to sell slave, HE may do so without consent of slave in choice of new OWNER. Slave is obligated to agree to sale and may not choose to end this Contract if Master desires to sell slave and discontinue ownership. Slave understands completely, that it will NEVER be free again, no matter if Master no longer wants slave. Master wants this slave to be a slave always even if sold by HIM. I understand that by signing this contract I am knowingly realizing I will remain a slave for the rest of my life. It does not matter how many OWNERS slave may have, and all of slave's OWNERS will see that slave is never free again. For example slave could live another 50 years or more, and still will always remain as nothing more than a slave. Slave also understands it may be sold into slavery under even harsher circumstances than this, although unlikely since this slavery is extremely hardcore and harsh. However, slave understands it may be sold to an OWNER that wants to keep it in a dungeon/torture chamber environment for years or to an OWNER that may want to breed slave with dogs/animals, etc. I, the soon to be slave, understand I may be offered up for sale and be displayed as my Master desires for like minded Owners to inspect and bid on. I understand I shall be displayed with no dignity only as property for sale. No matter what type of slavery it is sold in, slave again will accept it's position in slavery and will serve Master/or a new OWNER to the fullest extent of his ability, just like it had done with Master. Once slave's sale to a new Owner is completed, slave will then be the property of his new OWNER and that ALL provisions of this Contract will remain fully in effect.

UNBREAKABLE FINAL SALE ENSLAVED FOR LIFE (Section 20)

Unbreakable final sale means exactly that there is no possible way that this slave will see freedom again for the rest of it's life. I understand completely that this Contract is totally irreversible, or unbreakable in any way once signed. The signing of this Contract will be the last decision the slave will ever make on it's own. Once this slave signs this contract it is the legal property, possession, thing, merchandise, chattel, and slave of Master for a maximum duration period of a lifetime. The word lifetime means just that the slave will be enslaved for life. Master agrees that the slave will be enslaved for life. I understand completely there is absolutely NO possible way I will EVER be free again. This slave will never have any other title than slave. It will remain a slave and human property for the rest of it's natural existence. I understand once this Contract is signed, the life that I once knew will no longer exist forever. All past life that the slave once knew will be gone and all thoughts and emotions will be dictated by Master and slave will be focused 24/7/365 on serving, obeying and pleasing it's Master.

EMASCULATION/CASTRATION (Section 21)

Master may choose at any time to either have me castrated or if competent, castrate me hisself however and whenever he chooses without notice or pre arrangement. This may be done as punishment for wrong doing or his pleasure.

Master will choose the method and where he has me castrated and I fully consent to this without reservation. I note I may be forcibly restrained when being castrated for obvious reasons.

Master is a firm believer in a male slave being castrated and becoming a Eunuch as previously described, a slave serves with it's heart and not it's balls. Master believes that once castrated the male slave will become calmer and more focused on his desires and wishes without excessive testosterone coursing through the slave hence castration of the testicles. Until such time as he decides on the castration slave agrees to suffer severely in the testicles so it will be better focused and grateful to Master to be rid of this pain and torment forever. Master states that the slave will never be used for breeding from and so has no need for them once his sadistic pleasures have been sated with testicle abuse of his slave. Master also informs slave it is highly likely it's testicles may be rendered useless by this torture, before such time and may be castrated so that slave will still be healthy and fit.

CHASTITY RULES UNTIL CASTRATION:

Master will have total 24/7 control of the sub, in every aspect and as follows:

A. The slave submits ownership of his genitals to Master as his property. Master takes complete control of the slave's genitals. The slave is not allowed to touch or fondle Master's newly acquired property without his consent, however, Master has free reign to do whatever he desires with his property as with regards to chemical or surgical castration.

B. Master will ultimately decide when/if permission to orgasm will be granted based on variables such as infractions of these terms, the convenience of the orgasm to be granted, or Master's general overall mood to grant permission.

C. The slave submits to the use and wearing of a locking chastity device to ensure that Master's newly acquired property is kept secure and denies access to the slave's ability to break the terms of this chastity. Master will keep all keys. The slave is not authorized to touch any of the Master's keys. The slave will only be allowed to open the chastity belt in the case of an extreme emergency. Master will review the emergency and decide whether the emergency was excusable. An inexcusable emergency will be met with punishment.

D. When Master decides the chastity device may be taken off for hygiene and maintenance purposes. Master will decide if he will be the one who performs the cleaning of his property, or if he will trust the slave with the task.

E. The chastity device may be taken off, at any time Master wishes, and for any reason Master wishes.

F. The slave does not have authority to remove the chastity device from Master's property for any reason. The slave may however, submit a request for removal of the chastity device explaining the reason or reasons for removal, but ultimately Master will decide on the approval of the request.

G. The slave will never be allowed to orgasm as a normal male ever. If Master decides slave will be anally milked in chastity and consume all it's spendings. Or Master may allow this slave to orgasm while being penetrated anally but again it must consume all of it's spendings.

H. The slave must understand that Master believes a male slave has not the right to ejaculate or be used for breeding or have any pleasure from the male ejaculation. Master believes a male slave, serves best with it's only viable sex organ, that of it's owned and trained tongue. Therefore the male slave will never have any penile sexual pleasure from the moment of the signing of this contract, and will ultimately become his Eunuch slave.

DATE BEGINNING SLAVERY (Section 22)

I have read this Contract closely and completely understand that I am signing a Contract to enter slavery. There are no other provisions and I know by signing this contract I am willingly entering into slavery, fully understanding there is absolutely NO way out. I understand completely I am becoming Owned property. I also understand I will be a 24/7/365 LIFETIME slave droid, to be used and abused, with NO rights, limits, or any say in anything EVER. I also understand that being a slave is not an easy life as indicated by this Contract but instead a very hard life. I also fully understand I will be subjected to very cruel, harsh, and dehumanizing things by Master. I understand as stated above, I will endure extreme torture and extreme beatings, as well as extreme humiliation and degradation everyday regularly. I also understand that the abuse, torture, beatings, etc WILL NEVER STOP. I will NOT ask for my freedom because it would only result in being beat for asking and of course denied. That is the purpose of this Contract so I understand what I am committing myself to. I completely am aware of everything before signing this contract. I have no other questions.

I AGREE to be a slave for the rest of my life.

EXECUTION OF DOCUMENT Date _July 4th 2015_

slave: _Zane Julien_

Master: _Morro_ ༄

* * *

Kai, Cole, and Jay burst into the pawnshop. But something was wrong. Floorboards were torn up, objects scattered and broken all around the room, the scent of loss lingering in the air. It looked like a storm had torn through there. Not only that, though, but there was smears of silver substance in many places. Ronin was laying on the floor, his clothes torn and a bleeding gash on his face. His eyes were closed. Kai ran over to him and slapped his face, which had a gash on it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!? WHERE'S ZANE!?"

Kai shouted, shaking him. Ronin's eyes opened and he winced at Kai's loud volume. Jay and Cole started walking around the room, looking for any sign of Zane.

Cole looked around and saw broken jars on a shelf, silvery liquid dripping out and pooling onto the floor. He knelt down and touched the substance with his fingers. It looked exactly like Zane's...

"What the hell is this!?"

Cole suddenly shouted, shoving the substance on his fingers in front of Ronin's face. Ronin bit his lip, averting his dark brown eyes away from Cole's amethyst ones.

" _What the fuck is this?!_ "

Jay suddenly marched up to Ronin, holding a piece of cloth between his fingers.

"This is a piece of Zane's GI. WHERE IN EDOM IS OUR BROTHER YOU TWO FACED LYING BASTARD?!"

Jay shouted with anger, lunging forward and grasping Ronin by the front of his torn clothes.

We all looked at Jay in confusion.

" _Edom_?"

Jay's face went red, and he looked embarrassed.

"It means hell..."

Jay then went back to attempting to strangle the thief. Ronin made a choking sound, his hands shooting up, grabbing the ones enclosed around his neck.

"I-he-he's gone!"

Ronin stammered. We all stood still with shock for a second.

" _Gone_!?"

Kai, Jay, and Cole shouted, their voices filled with shock, anger, and confusion.

"What do you mean, _gone_!?"

The three ninja all glared at the sweating thief. Kai and Cole went nearer to him, whereas Jay kept a firm grip around his neck.

"I-I sold him!"

"YOU DID _WHAT!_ "

Kai and Cole had to restrain Jay from murdering Ronin. Ronin got up and scratched behind his head.

"Well, I didn't get anything in return, so I don't know if that really counts as selling..."

Kai glared at Ronin. He pushed Jay out of the way and grabbed the front of Ronin's shirt.

"Who?! Who did you sell him to?! Who has our _brother_?!"

"I-I can't say...it would only get me in trouble!"

"Also, you would kill me if you found out..."

Suddenly, there was a stream of cuss words from Jay. They all turned to him. He was standing over a table, holding a paper in his shaking hands. His eyes were wide, his bright, lively green orbs small, daunted with fear. His face was deathly pale.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit goddamn Jesus Christ! Screw this motherfucking crap! Goddamn hell! Mother effing fuck! Screw this shit, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

He then repeatedly smashed his head onto a wall, causing us to rush forward to stop him. He yelled a lot of cuss words I cannot put down in this story.

" ***CENSORED*** "

We all gasped. God fucking damn it Jay!

"Jay! What the _fuck_ is wrong?!"

Cole yelled desperately, him and Kai trying to stop Jay from killing himself. Jay stopped ramming his head into the wall and held out a paper, the parchment crinkled from him holding it in a fist. We looked at the paper, and our skins lost color.

 **"YOU SOLD HIM TO MORRO!?HOLY,—(** **Censored** **!)!"**

* * *

Zane stood in the middle of the possessed cave. They had carved the ice symbol into his back, the ice dragon symbol into his heart, and on his right hip side, there were the numbers 01010100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101111 01110010 01101111 01110101 01110011 00100000 01001110 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01101111 01101001 01100100 small, going up and down.

He wore his old ninja GI, but it was ripped and torn, splattered with silver blood. He had been tortured. Harshly. On his neck was a necklace with a round, flat, black stone on a black chain. Engraved on the stone was the symbol ༄. He was alone in the cave except for Morro. He said he wanted to, 'have a talk' with him. Morro was pacing.

"Recite it."

Morro whispered.

"My body, mind, and soul, are the absolute total property of my Master. The body I know is no longer mine, Master _OWNS_ it. I also understand I will never have any say or right of any kind and I will exist as nothing more than an owned thing, a slave owned by Master. Possessions – As a slave I own _NOTHING_ – not my body, mind, or soul. It is all the legal property of Master. I also understand that _the identity I once knew is gone_ _forever_. I will _NEVER_ know freedom _AGAIN._ All past life that I once knew are gone and all thoughts and emotions will be dictated by Master and I am focused 24/7/365 on serving, obeying and pleasing my Master. i have absolutely _NO RIGHTS_ as an individual whatsoever. i have no freedom. My will and psyche have been reprogrammed to _complete_ obedience and servitude. _I am_ _nothing_."

Zane droned emotionlessly, his face completely void of expression. Morro looked at him, and said,

"Say it again, Ninja. _Now_."

"My body, mind, and soul, are the absolute total property of my Master. The body I know is no longer mine, Master _OWNS_ it. I also understand I will never have any say or right of any kind and I will exist as nothing more than an owned thing, a slave owned by Master. Possessions – As a slave I own _NOTHING_ – not my body, mind, or soul. It is all the legal property of Master. I also understand that _the identity I once knew is gone_ _forever._ I will _NEVER_ know freedom _AGAIN_. All past life that I once knew are gone and all thoughts and emotions will be dictated by Master and I am focused 24/7/365 on serving, obeying and pleasing my Master. i-i have absolutely _NO RIGHTS_ as an individual whatsoever. i-i have no freedom. My will and psyche have been reprogrammed to _complete_ obedience and servitude. _I am_ _ nothing_."

Morro stopped pacing and approached Zane. He looked him in the eye, and Zane stared back, jade green eyes meeting cyan blue. He observed Morro's eyes with interest. He had never seen anyone with that eye color. Kai's eyes were a bright, fiery, golden amber, a mix of bright oranges, golden yellows, and flaming reds, while Jay's eyes were a light, lively electric green, mixed with blue. Cole's eyes were deep, violet amethyst with a faint mix of green, and Lloyd's original eye colour was emerald, with golden flecks scattered throughout the lush green orbs. (No, he didn't go that close to their faces to observe them. He just scanned them. Derp:P.)

But Morro's eye colour was dark, jade green, with swirls of black, and seemed to shift and swirl. Morro growled, and it broke Zane's concentration. He blinked and looked at Morro, which the wind master noticed.

Morro pulled out a obsidian chain fang whip. (What the fuck is it with me and these obsidian weapons, you ask? Well, obsidian is one of the one metals strong enough to pierce titanium. At least in this fic it is.)

"Take off your shirt and get on the ground, droid."

Zane did so, kneeling in the center of the room. Morro raised the whip. It flew through the air once, twice, 34 times, before Zane finally cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground. His back was bleeding heavily, silver liquid pooling _everywhere_ , staining the ground.

Morro kicked Zane, hard, in the side, causing him to wince.

"Get up, you worthless piece of scrap metal. I want you to do something."

Slowly, Zane started to get up, but Morro kicked him once more, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees.

"Speed it up, now, Ninja. We don't have all day."

Zane got up, this time faster. But every movement seemed to cause him searing agony. Morro was glaring at the Nindroid. Since he couldn't take his anger out on the Ninja for interfering with his plans, he would just take his frustration out on their _friend._

Morro moved so he stood directly in front of Zane.

"Take..out...that so-called... _P.I.X.A.L.'s_ hard rive. _Now._ "

Zane stood completely still with shock and fear. Not just for his well being, but for P.I.X.A.L.s.

Morro growled threateningly.

" _Now!_ "

 _Zane, be strong, I'll be okay..._

P.I.X.A.L.s beautiful, robotic voice said in Zane's head. He listened with a slight wetness in his eyes.

 _I love you Zane..._

That's the last thing she said, his name, before he yanked her out of his conscious. He could feel artificial tears welling up in his eyes. Zane held out her drive to Morro, who examined it with mild interest.

"Now smash it."

Zane's glowing, cyan colored eyes widened in fear. _No._ No no no no no...

"No."

Zane's hand enclosed over his lover's drive protectively, his hand dropping to his side.

Morro took out a taser, turning it on threateningly.

"Do it."

Zane shook his head. In a flash, Morro jabbed the taser right over his heart. Zane cried out, his hands going limp, as well as the rest of him. He dropped P.I.X.A.L. in pain, going to his knees. His left eye sparked. Morro knelt down and picked up the fallen drive.

"Get. Up. You worthless, unworthy piece of- *urgh!* _._ "

Morro spoke with pure distaste, his tone menacing. Zane glanced up, then stood up to face the master of wind. Morro held out P.I.X.A.L.s drive.

"Kill her."

"But-"

"Kill her! Burn her! _**KILL IT WITH FIRE!**_ "

Morro towered over the Nindroid, who stood paralyzed in fear.

After a second, Zane's hand finally closed over P.I.X.A.L.s hard rive.

He opened his hand and started at the piece of tech. It was white, with purple designs on it. In silver, there was the name P.I.X.A.L.

 _P.I.X.A.L..._

 _Welcome to Borg industries. I'm P.I.X.A.L., the Primary Interactive X-eternal Assistant Life-form._

 _We are compatible?_

 _I love you Zane..._

With tears in my robotic eyes, I brought my fist up, and brought it down, releasing P.I.X.A.L.s drive as he did. It collided with the ground, cracking slightly. He could sense Morro's dark presence nearby. He brought his foot up, artificial tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _Zane, be strong, I'll be okay..._

 _We are compatible? Yes, yes we are..._

 _P.I.X.A.L., you're...Scrapped._

He brought his foot down, breaking it it two.

 _I..._

He brought his foot up again, the tears falling faster.

 _You are vital to me..._

 _love..._

I jam my foot down again, breaking it more.

 _Are we compatible now?_

 _you..._

He collapsed on his knees, artificial tears pouring from his cyan eyes. He brought his fists down, slamming into the pieces, breaking them further, shattering them beyond repair...

 _Zane..._

 _You will always be a part of me..._

He sobbed in despair, feeling broken. P.I.X.A.L. was shattered, broken beyond repair. And, yet, his heart was in far worse condition. Shattered, broken, unable to feel love _ever. Again._

 _Pixal..._

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, um, just so you know, I'm having BIG writers block right now, sorry. BUT, this is why I'm giving you all a opportunity to change the story! :D Just send me some ideas on how to continue with the story in the comments, ok? :3 omg wut did I jut do? ㈸1 *runs off a cliff***_


	5. Authors note

**Dear viewer,**

 **I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. And due to the issues my PC has been having, I will not be able to make any more updates. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, my PC will be fixed, but until then, I'm sorry.**

 **Don't blame me, blame the PC. I really have been trying to update, I have, and I have typed up some great new chapters, but for some reason something on my PC won't let me update my stories. Bullshit.**

 **Again, I apologize.**

 **-RevlisCharm**


	6. Response to drink ur tears

**(if you don't know who I'm talking about check the reviews)**

drinks ur tears chapter 4 . Jan 10

Kill yourself. Piece of shit emo fuck.  
It's been long since you updated. I hope you're dead

* * *

 **Okay first off hOW DARE YOU. You sick little fuck who are you calling emo? I'm having PC problems, okay! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT CALLING ME EMO! Sure, I have depression, and, yes, suicidal thoughts/actions, but I'm not fucking emo! Go back to the pits of hell you punk rock reject.**

 **(This is Latin, search it up)**

 **Tu te ipsum damnat fragmen stercore. *Fluctu medius in faciem***


	7. The Final Chapter

**ATTENTION ALL!**

 **I am no longer writing any Ninjago fanfics of any sort. I have left the fandom, and have become a dedicated otaku. Of course, I left it about a year ago. (Maybe a bit more) But I have only decided to tell you this now. I would like to wish you all my best, and will let you know that I am very happy in the life of anime. I am sorry for leaving you all, truly, but I was called to more fandoms. I wish you all luck in the fandom of Ninjago.**

 **However, even though I have left the Ninjago franchise quiet some time ago, I have made the decision to keep the Ninjago stories I had already written up. It seems that many fans have followed/favorited the story, and you all seem to enjoy them. So, since all of you like them so much, I'm not going to delete them for you. It will be my final act as a (long)former member of the world of Ninjago.**

 **My last words to you all, is that if anyone wishes to take up these stories, then please, PM me. I will let you have them as long as you give me credit.**

 **I bid you,** **adieu.**

 **-Revlis Akuma Charm**

 **P.S. Check out LuanaJulian 's account. I told her she could have Enslaved and Drained, so go to her profile! (Not sure if she's started working on them yet, tho...)**


End file.
